In the Shadow of Gods
by A Salty Archer
Summary: The Master Chief is dead. His fight is over, but instead of a well deserved rest, he is sent to another world by powers he has never seen. Now in a new land, he has to protect some Child of Prophecy, and he's not happy about babysitting. With the flames of war still in his heart, will he find his humanity after so long, or will he allow the flames to consume him once more?
1. Prologue: Going Missing In Action

**In the Shadow of Gods**

**((Author notes: **

**Heyo, don't worry. For those who follow On an Eagles Wings, I'm still working on the newest chapter. Just busy, and well, I ended up getting a itch to write this story. OEW is still my priority, but I wanted to start this little side project while I still had fresh thoughts to write down. **

**So our favorite Spartan is going to the world of Shinobi, don't really look at the stories in this category so I'm not sure how many stories do this compared to sending Naruto somewhere instead. Hella AU coming up ahead though, so hopefully people aren't too upset with the additions or changes I may do to Canon. Short prologue for this story, but please bear with it guys, as I'm excited to get the rest out in much longer chapters.**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think, and again, don't worry, OEW is still going strong right now.))**

**Prologue: Going Missing In Action**

Dying was a cold, slow, and lonely event. John mused.

The fact that he couldn't feel his limbs, or at least what was left of them, would be a testament to that. Turning his head slightly, he stared at the stump that was his left arm, idly wiggling the remnants to get some type of feeling back.

Blood squirting out liberally from the wound was the only response he received.

John stared blankly at what he just did._ Ah, I must be going into shock._ That was the only explanation to his nonsensical action.

It's not like it mattered to the Spartan any longer. Alive, dead, he stopped caring when he lost his remaining brothers and sisters, when he lost his allegiance to the organization that birthed and gave rise to him. When he lost _her._

The moment when he stopped being human and became a tool of war. Fighting on bloody battlefield after bloody battlefield.

The years after the human covenant war had really tested the Spartans mettle, Requiem, finding and killing the Didact, losing Cortana only for her to come back as his biggest enemy and destroying her again.

That had only been the start of it.

With all the Forerunner technology humanity was able to amass and reverse engineer, they were able to rebuild and reintegrate the power they had lost in the Human-Covenant war in the fraction of the time and resources it had originally taken centuries to get to.

So, Humanity enjoyed peace after such a cruel war that was placed on them. A time to finally lay down their arms and embrace one another.

And just like every other time Humanity had peace, it wasn't long until war was on the horizon once more due to a magnitude of reasons. Weak and corrupt governments, ideals from opposite spectrums clashing once more, jealousy or discontent, and a willingness to kill and die for change.

Hatred born anew. An endless cycle.

One hundred years of war, that's the life John lived. His augmentations allowing him to fight longer than any human could.

Again, and again he was put into cryosleep after the wars he ended. Those he fought for fearing martial prowess and willingness to get things done, believing him to be unnecessary for the further pursuit of peace.

Again, and again he was awakened to fight in the wars that others began. The exact thing they feared becoming the thing they needed the most when they ended up backed into a corner. Waking him up so he could fight their battles once more.

At first John didn't mind, it was what he was made for after all.

…_You've been called upon to serve…_

War was the reason why he existed in the first place.

Then it became meaningless as he grew older and the one's he cared about disappeared from his life, no matter how hard he tried to save them. No matter how hard he fought.

With nothing to tie him down but his duty, he soon lost himself to the violence. The killing. The death.

…_You will become the best we can make you…_

He finally broke. Becoming nothing more but a true killing machine on the battlefield. A true _Demon_.

Which led him to this. His eventual demise. Dying uncared for, unwanted, alone. No doubt those in higher positions from both sides would be glad to hear of his death when they caught wind of it.

…_You will be protectors of Earth and all her colonies…_

John coughed violently as blood filled his throat, his HUD becoming covered with his life fluid as his lung finally collapsed.

"Ah…" He groaned, choking as he began drowning in the warm liquid.

A violent life, ending violently.

…_This will be hard to understand…_

With no more friends to morn for him, only his enemies would remember him, if only to look back when they felled their greatest enemy.

Fires raged around the old Spartan. Still he felt cold, unable to feel the heat.

…_There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead, but I know you all will make it…_

That still didn't stop him from remembering old memories, completely unconcerned with dying from the amount of death he was exposed to. At times his own hand. He long accepting the inevitability.

As he continued choking on his own blood, his collapsed lung making it near impossible to breath, John looked up to the starry night sky.

He wondered, if there would be anything he would do differently. Anything at all… All the death and destruction he wrought. Was it worth it?

"…" John gurgled as the darkness around his vision continued to creep further and further as he stared, consuming him in its chilling embrace.

No. He decided. He wouldn't change a thing. He had committed atrocities, yes, but he had also saved countless lives with his actions. Even though no one hailed him as a hero any longer it didn't matter, he didn't do what he did for recognition, or for thanks. It evolved further than just being his duty. Simply because it was permitted.

He did it because he _had_ to.

He did it because he was _compelled_.

…

It was all he had left.

…It was all he had left…

He would never regret his actions. Never justify them. He himself was responsible for all his actions, accountable for his own decisions.

But as he laid in a pool of his own blood, he felt his chest hurt, and it wasn't from his collapsed lung.

_Was I wrong? Was there more I could've done? Were there other decisions I could've made? Could I have been better than what I ended up becoming?_ These thoughts ran through his mind before he coughed again, the encroaching darkness in his vision nearly consuming it.

It didn't matter, he supposed. He was dying. Just another body on the battlefield. Just another corpse.

John finally stopped struggling, and welcomed the icy void, and it responded eagerly.

It didn't matter anymore…

…_Rest now…_

And so, with one last, wheeze escaping his destroyed body. Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the United Nations Space Command. The last living SPARTAN-II. The Demon._ John_…

Died.

…_We start tomorrow…_


	2. Chapter 1: Something different

**In the Shadow of Gods**

**((Author's Notes:**

**Heyo, and for those who are wondering, yes, I am still writing OEW, just taking my time with it for now is all.**

**So I wanted to do something different with the whole reincarnation aspect of the story. It is called In the Shadow of Gods for a reason, but I wanted to go further than the whole 'Kami and Shinigami meets MC . You are the chosen one, now go save the world, with no giving the MC any real reason to even to even want to, before they agree', card. I wanted to give a better explanation for the events that are going to occur. **

**Also world building, lots of that here and the coming chapters.**

**Again, this story is going to be extremely AU, while many Naruto concepts will remain, I also wanted to add more to it than just the same world most know of, this is Fanfiction after all, but please let me know what you think of the changes.**

**Also John's past, it won't be a **_**super **_**major plot point, but it will be a big one, as glimpses will be shown here and there.**

**Don't forget to review guys! It's the only way I can get better at this!**

**Chapter 1: Something Different**

There was no possible way John could explain the state he was in at the moment.

He could see but could not see.

He could hear but hear nothing.

He could touch, smell, and breath, but could not do any.

It was a very confusing feeling.

_So, this is how death is like…_ He did die after all. Put down by those he protected for nearly a century…

He shook his non-existent head from that train of thought. The crippling amount of pain he last felt was no longer there. Along with the piercing cold that encompassed his body. He looked down, unable to see his hands, but he was still able to flex fingers that weren't there.

He dropped his hands and glanced around, the bright whiteness mixed in with the dark blackness contrasted and…

_Wait…_ He blinked hard at the confusing details that continued to assault his mind, his brain beginning to throb oddly from the incompatible…. And… and… wrong….

John squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to give himself a break from viewing his surroundings, but he no longer had eyelids to keep them covered, so he still saw.

But he had no eyes, so he no longer… _What?_

His stomach that wasn't there recoiled from the nauseating information that continued to assault his brain that he no longer had.

He gritted his teeth_…Is this Hell? _There was no way this place was heaven, not that he ever believed in such a thing in the first place. Not after surviving one genocidal crusade led by religious fanatics. Then again, he heard Hell is supposed to be all… fire and brimstone, not some confusing mix of existence and nonexistence.

Was this Limbo instead? Was he still waiting for some higher being to pass judgement on him and his actions?

Well, if that was the case….

Then hoped it would be soon.

* * *

….

Did time even move in this world? How long has it been since he had been here? Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like weeks, and weeks felt like years, and years felt like it only took a second and-.

John desperately tried to reign in his mind as it began to wander into a frenzy again. This world was trying to make him lose his mind and it took all he could not to lose because to lose to lose to lose was…

_Hrrnng…_ He did his best to steel his mind as the void did its best to destroy him. No, the void wasn't trying to destroy him. The void just was, it just existed, he wasn't supposed to be here. Not for this long what was taking so long not so long what was taking so… so… so…

No. No. No no no nononono.

An all-encompassing hand of darkness grabbed his form. Seeped deep inside him. Trying to change him. Trying to get rid of him.

He fought back against the feeling with all his might.

It was too much, like trying to stop an ocean with his bare hands. The darkness seeped through, its corruption-_purification_-was too strong to fight against.

So hard… to resist… so hard…

_Must resist_….

Why resist?...

Want to forget…. Want to sleep…

No more….

_Keep fighting_…

No more…

_Don't you quit Spartan!..._

So sleepy….

_F-fight…._

Let it take you….

_D-don't give i-in!..._

As a monument….

_N-no…._

For all….

_W-wait…._

Of your…...

_P-p-please…._

_**SI-…**_

"_AH! I found him Nee-chan! I found him!" _A childish voice cried out in victory, cutting through the haze that had nearly consumed him. The feeling of someone _moving_ his being enveloped his senses, the first sensation he received in a while filled him with an almost tingly feeling. _"Oh! It's so pretty! So clear! Like a diamond!"_

"_Be careful with him imouto, he's been there for a while, he's in a fragile state right now after being in Limbo for so long. If only they didn't take so long figuring out what to do with him." _Another voice, this one older, said gently, a touch of concern in her voice. He took in the stimulation to his senses eagerly, as it acted as a sort of balm to his malnourished spirit.

The younger one giggled. _"I know I know Nee-chan! You know me! I'm always carefu- OH!" _He heard them gasp before a weightlessness took his being.

_What's happen _\- A blinding wave of pain. Agonizing pain. Destructive pain. A deeper pain than he ever felt during his time when he was alive, as this threatened to erase him from all existence.

John screamed, squirming with all he had to get away from the pain, but he had no voice, so no sound came out, but he also had no mouth so he could not

_Hurtshurtshurtspainpainpainwhydoesithurtsomuchghhhhhhithurtsithurts!_

"_Inari! What did I just say!?" _The elder snapped angrily, and soon the pain was numbed as a gentle glow enveloped him. _"His soul is much too fragile for your childish antics! Amaterasu-sama and Izanagi-sama didn't argue with the Precursor God in charge of his world just for him to perish before they could properly meet him!" _She scolded.

The younger, Inari, began to sniffle in return. _"I-I'm s-sorry Ukanomitama-nee-s-sama. I didn't mean to d-drop him and hurt him s-so much!" _She cried.

"_Do not apologize to me young one, for it is unnecessary. The being in my hands is the one who you should be apologizing to when Izanami-sama and Izanagi-sama bring them back into physical form."_ Ukanomitama's words were stern, but not unkind to the younger voice.

Inari sniffled a few more times. _"H-Hai. I'll do that nee-chan. T-thank you for making them get better."_

She just sighed in response, and he could almost feel the small smile on her face as the green glow faded and his being was nuzzled in warmth. _"It is fine imouto. As long as you understand. This isn't like the other times, this one is something special, even from its own world. Even Bishamonten-sama and the other gods of Luck have expressed interest in meeting him."_

"_Oh?" _Inari gasped, and John would've frowned if he still had a face, his mind slowly coming back to him and allowing him further intelligent thought to process their words. Gods? Precursors? What was going on? _"Why would they care about this one? I thought they were nothing more but just another boring human?"_

She made an excited sound. _"They certainly must be something special if they have the interest of all seven of them! What did they do in life?"_

Ukanomitama hummed in response. _"involvement into human matters is a bit out of my domain imouto, so I cannot give you a sure answer," _She got a small whine in response. _"But I'm sure that they are a warrior of unparallel might, as even Hachiman-sama has expressed interest."_

_What were they talking about?_ It was becoming hard for him to keep with the conversation, the warmth he was feeling making it harder to focus as he slowly lost himself to the comfort. He idly recognized the excited tone the one named Inari spoke with as Ukanomitama indulged her. He wasn't sure if it was sleep or a form of unconsciousness he was falling into, but now that he was no longer in the unfeeling void, he stopped resisting.

And for the first time in a long time. John rested.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long, like every other time…

"_We can give them rice when they get better!" _Inari cheered.

Rice…?

Why would he want that?

* * *

Ukanomitama watched with a fond smile as the glowing translucent soul in her hands finally dimmed, the anxiousness within it slowly melting away as it began to rest against her touch. A translucent soul, the purest of them all, the thought almost made her giddy as she held the rarest of all human souls. She watched in fascination as it almost seemed and try to go and attempt to meld itself to her hands, as if seeking comfort. She held it close to her bosom tenderly as a mother would a child in response, and after giving it a thought, pressed her lips chastely against it.

It was warm to the touch.

"Rest now warrior." She whispered to it softly. "You will need it for the trials ahead." Of course, that's if they accepted the Gods offer.

Though now that her face was so close to it, she noticed with small frown going across her full lips, that with the dimness of the soul in her hands, it made the cracks within it that much more noticeable. She had never quite seen something like this, as the glow it originally emitted prevented her from seeing the rather fragile insides.

She felt a small tug on her kimono and looked down to the little goddess looking up at her with a small pout on her face. "Nee-chan." Inari whined, the fox ears on top of her head flattening in agitation. "We could make rice for them, right?" Her lip jutted out, her eyes becoming teary as her tail curled around her midsection.

Ukanomitama resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her antics, more than used to it since the young trickster started pulling them. It made sense she supposed, as they both had foxier like personalities.

"Yes imouto, we'll make them the best rice they have ever had." She said with a smile, patting her on the head fondly. Both of them were goddesses, beings for others to worship them, though they were not truly sisters. They both had their own specialties out of the two, Inari's being the Goddess of rice and fertility while hers was being the Goddess of food and agriculture. Their common worship was the reason why they got along so well with each other. Certainly, not as impressive or powerful as the other Gods such as Raijin-sama or Susanoo-sama. Still, it always warmed her heart to see just how excited Inari would get when they made rice together. It's as others always said, that a good meal enjoyed good company.

"Do you think he'll like a bowl of rice? Or raw rice? Maybe onigiri? I love onigiri, so maybe he'll like them too Nee-chan!" They held hands as they made their way from Limbo to the Realm of the Gods, their passenger in hand.

Ukanomitama glanced at the soul in her grasp, which pulsated softly. The cracks within vanishing and reappearing, as if to hide themselves by shining beautifully.

"I believe they'll love anything that we make them imouto." She smiled softly. "As long as it comes from the heart."

* * *

Izanagi, the forefathers of the gods, the first male and the God of creation and all life, sighed, stroking his hand through his beard as he watched his children squabble. By his side was his sister and former wife, Izanami, the Goddess of both Life and Death, who was currently hiding her giggles behind the sleeve of her kimono, thoroughly enjoying watching his children interact with one another.

"When I had negotiated with that…_ creature,_" He sniffed disdainfully, thinking about that _abomination _of a God, the Timeless One, as it liked to call itself. Such a disgusting thing to leave behind to watch over a whole different realm, with its honeyed words and seething promises. Even going as far as creating a parasite that would infect and consume all life within it, how it churned the God of Creation and Life's stomach just thinking back to the bargaining with such an awful being of sin.

"I had expected that to be the last of our troubles, but never had I imagined that my children would react in such a way like this." He lamented, watching his daughter, Amaterasu, shove her fingers up her brothers, Susanoo's, nose with a hard yank, eliciting a harsh cry from him.

His sister giggled once more as his son retaliated with a swift scissor poke into his daughter's eyes. They watched she fell to the ground in pain, spouting curses at her brother. "Now nii-san," She hummed to her brother. "They're just excited. We all know how long it's been since we've seen a human worthy enough to even gain _your_ attention." They watched as his final child, Tsukuyomi, tried to get his own attack in from behind, only for the brother-sister duo to immediately gang up on their sibling and beat him with all their might.

Izanagi, ignoring his sons cries, sighed once more, grabbing a bottle of sake from within his robes, along with two drinking glasses, giving one to his wife who accepted gracefully, before pouring each other a cupful.

He took a sip, savoring the burn of the divine drink going through his system. "They really shouldn't be fighting on who gets to claim him first. They know their father word is law." He grunted, before finishing off his glass and pouring himself another serving. He was getting too old for these types of antics.

He could only grimace as he could hear the Seven Lucky Gods already beginning to make bets on who would come out on top, with Benzaiten leading the betting pools. Gamblers with no shame, the lot of them.

Izanami just smiled at her brother's grumpiness, taking a dainty sip of sake herself. "Nii-san, they are your children, and share the same wants and desires you have with certain things. Its honestly our fault you know?" She took another sip. "If you didn't allow Amaterasu to view this warrior's soul alongside you, she would've never had ended up bragging about it and catching the others attention. Now everyone wants to see the soul first before you give him physical form once more in order to tell him what you and the Timeless One agreed on."

Izanagi muttered lowly, taking another sip. "It's not my fault my eldest child is so nosy. It must've been because of how spoiled she was growing up."

"That, and the rivalry with Susanoo along with the failed marriage of her and Tsukuyomi. Not to mention how important she is for the world in general, she might suffer from having too much of a self-important image about herself." She paused to take a sip, ignoring how agitated her brother was becoming, judging from how tense his jaw became. "She's always had you wrapped up in her finger, more so than I did when we were married."

"That's enough." He gritted out, and his sister smirked, knowing that she had won.

He threw back his drink, finishing the last of it in one go. He sighed, allowing himself to enjoy the burn. "Where is he anyways? We were able to come to an agreement with that filthy creature ages ago." He frowned in thought, before he suddenly paled. "No… don't tell me he's still in Limbo?"

Limbo, neither Heaven nor Hell, but the place in between after someone dies. Where one, if left for too long, is purified of their old self, nothing more but a blank slate with nothing remaining of them. Decisions, if not made swiftly, were to be made soon, as those who were purified, could never be brought back to who they used to be. Depending on the soul, this can be an easy transition if they were not tied down too heavily on their old identity.

For others whose identity was something they clung to, even in death, this was an excruciating process, one that often left their souls broken to the point of not being able to reincarnate or find any form of afterlife, often crumbling within itself to get away from the agony when it was simply too much.

If this was the case though…. Gritting his teeth, he made to stand up and bark orders at his _foolish _children. Only for a hand to grip his kimono tightly. Looking down, he was met with his sister's serene face.

"What are you doing?" Izanagi hissed at her, but she wasn't fazed at his growing wrath, instead finishing off her cup of sake before brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"Do not fret nii-san."

"How can I not fret? We may lose our biggest asset simply because my children squabble like toddlers! We both know how important it is for us to acquire this warrior!" He snapped, and Izanami's eyes snapped towards him, her dark eyes frigid as she regarded her brother.

"Do not fret, _nii-san_." He paused at the sudden venom in her voice. "Because I have already made arrangements in the event your children were too incompetent to simply secure the one soul from Limbo."

Izanagi did his best to brush off he insult. "Who did you send?"

"Ukanomitama and Inari were sent to retrieve him."

"I see." He bowed his head towards her. "My apologies for acting so unseemly towards you nee-san."

"I did not do this for your thanks nor your apologies nii-san. I did it because this warrior maybe capable of aiding our realm from the consequences of our irresponsibility of placing those accursed trees within it."

"….." He just frowned at her cold words, quietly staring at his sake cup in contemplation of his decision and the disastrous consequences of them. The amount of suffering occurring in his realm just because a woman hungry for power decided to eat a fruit never meant for consumption.

It was ironic. The one time he and his sister work together to make amends for their previous actions against each other following their separation, all they achieved was more death and suffering. A consequence his sister didn't mind, being the Goddess of both Creation and Death, she understood how important the latter was in order to keep balance in the realm. Only interfering now because the tides were beginning to take a turn for the worst, slowly causing an imbalance to overtake their realm.

But for him, the God of Creation and Life, watching the results of his actions caused him unending grief and horror. To watch his creations murder, kill, and brutalize one another so brutally. To wage war after war with their newfound powers. It was never his intention to create such a living hell for those under his watch.

He blinked when the doors to the council room opened. "We're back everyone!" Cried Inari, the little foxy goddess grinning widely from the door. Behind her, was a slightly scandalized and embarrassed Ukanomitama, fox ears flattening against her head.

"You mustn't slam the doors to the counsel room Inari." She scolded the tiny goddess weakly, feeling the weight of the other deities' gaze land on them and becoming a bit weak-kneed from the attention. Just then she realized just how many powerful figures were amongst them.

Fujin, Izanagi, Izanami, and all seven of the lucky gods, she had expected to attend the meeting. The others, not so much.

A petite, shapely woman with long dark hair gained her attention. Dressed in a scantily clad short purple and white kimono that showed large portions of her legs along with a slit in the shoulders to expose the supple skin underneath. The top part of her face was covered by a small fan ornament that was attached to her hair, but it could not hide the teasing, almost inviting smile she had on her painted lips on a constant basis. Ame-no-Uzume, the goddess of dawn and revelry, also known as The Great Persuader and the Heavenly Alarming Female.

Nearby her was a stern looking bald man who wore orange and red monk robes. The robes covered the power physique underneath that contained great strength and power. This was Hachiman, the tutelary God of warriors and the realm.

A little way from them, sitting next to Fujin, a powerful Oni sat, a fierce and frightening look on his face that would cow any mortal. His bulging muscles emphasized his strength, and the taiko drums surrounding him represented the legendary power he controlled. For this was Raijin, the God of thunder and lightning.

She glanced at the next figure, a youthful man with waist length black hair tied into a ponytail, his face unshaven and unkempt. His blue and white kimono was loose in the front, exposing a toned chest as he sat lackadaisically in his seat, his dark eyes dancing with mirth. Takemikazuchi, the God of swords and a god of thunder.

'_He's lost some weight…"_ Ukanomitama thought distantly, remembering his originally heavy-set form he had most of the time.

Though it was the last three in attendance, who were brushing off their robes after finishing their scrap with one another, that made her pale slightly.

A sturdy man with shoulder length wavy black hair. He had a pair of stormy blue eyes that were half-lidded, borderline looking like a pair of dead fisheyes with the lack of enthusiasm in them. A well-groomed mustache and beard framed his chiseled face, his fairer complexion enhancing his already perfect features. A white and red yukata was fitted around his from snugly, a headpiece ornament with the kanji 'storm' on his head. This was Susanoo-no-Mikoto, the God of the sea and storms.

Next to him was an androgynous young man of pale complexion and slight build, a black kimono with several stylized tomoes covering his body. Black hair with wisps of white fell gently past his shoulders, and framed his incredibly feminine and pretty face, complete with long lashes, wide eyes, a button nose, thin eyebrows, and a pert mouth. His features on par with many of the other goddess'; much to his chagrin when others pointed it out. This was Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the God of the Moon.

Though as Ukanomitama slid her eyes to the last figure, she felt a warmth encompass her body just from being in her presence. The soul in her hands seemed to thrum a bit brighter in response to her presence, causing her to tighten her grip on it.

The woman was radiant, there was no one in attendance that could take a gander at her and disagree with that statement. With long, waist length, silver hair held back by two silver pins, a pair of violent eyes that shone with the radiancy of a pair of amethyst, face kinda and gentle, her skin akin to fresh snow, she almost seemed to be the very epitome of benevolence and beauty. A beautiful red and white sun motif kimono covered the petite body underneath. This was Amaterasu-omikami, the Goddess of the sun.

She bowed to her fellow deities. "Izanami-sama, Izanagi-sama, I have brought the warriors soul." She did her best to ignore the bruises and scuffled clothes of the siblings had after their fight.

Izanagi stared at her with a wizened gaze, discreetly hiding away his sake and cup as he coughed. "You have my thanks for your hard work and dedication."

She kept her head bowed. "It was of no trouble."

He hummed in response. "If only that was the case. If I was correct, it was supposed to be one of my _children_," he felt a sense of vindication when they looked away nervously. "to retrieve the warrior's soul." He waved a hand. "None the less, excellent work. May you please pass the soul to my daughter? Me may now finish the preparations now that the main ingredient is here now."

Ukanomitama hesitated as Amaterasu approached her, an eager smile on her face.

"Please," She whispered to the Sun Goddess. "Be gentle, it's been through a lot."

She received a questioning look in return, but her nod was what allowed her to let go of it, the warmth of the soul vanishing from her fingertips.

Amaterasu marveled the soul in her hands as pulsed softly to her touch. It was translucent, radiating an innocent beauty within it.

"Amazing." She whispered, slightly awed at the sheer purity of the such a rare soul. To think that this was going to be the one they were going to have assist them. She felt a small shudder go through her frame as she felt it's strength, it's determination.

Ukanomitama frowned slightly at the look in the sun Goddess' eye, but what could she do, as the ritual that was going to occur soon was something far beyond her domain. Looking down when Inari tugged on her sleeve, the little fox goddess looking impatient.

"Could we make the rice now?" The child whined impatiently, wanting to get away from the stuffy atmosphere of the room.

She smiled indulgently at her, putting the concern she felt for the warrior in the back of her mind. After all, this was important to the mischievous Goddess of rice and fertility.

"Of course, let us go." She took the little one's hand, and soon they left the council chamber. Ukanomitama send a silent prayer for the warrior, wishing him the best fortunes until they returned.

Amaterasu looked towards her father, the departure of the two going unnoticed in the face of their objective finally arriving.

She bowed towards him. "If you would, otou-sama."

The God of Creation nodded, reaching into his robes to pull out a small package wrapped in cloth, and passing it towards his daughter.

"Time is scarce musume. The more we dawdle; the more pain and suffering will occur in our realm. Tell him what he needs to know, then let him make a choice."

She nodded; a bit apprehensive as she took the bundle of cloth. "I won't disappoint you otou-sama." She walked towards the center of the room and sat down, unfurling it, revealing a rib to be laying there. One of her father's.

She picked it up with one hand, the soul still carefully cradled in the other.

And crushed it into dust, letting it fall to the floor. Then she reached into her kimono and pulled out a small, ceremonial tanto and unsheathed it. She placed the soul next to her, and brought the tanto to her hand, hesitating for a moment, before slicing her palm. Blood welled from the wound, the life liquid dripping into the dust and mixing together. It began to glow, getting brighter and brighter as her and her fathers powers intertwined for the ritual.

When the glow reached its apex, she slammed her hand on the ground, her divine powers swirling around her as she mustered her strength.

"Life Art: Body Creation Technique!" she declared, voice vibrating the walls due to her power.

The glow exploded into a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, she smiled at her success.

There laid a body, completely made of flesh and blood. Though it was abnormal, as it held no features on it, no genitals were able to be seen. It was alive, yet not, with blood pumping through its veins, and air going through its lungs, it was nothing more but a flesh doll. A meat puppet that was completely void of a soul.

Such was the powers of the divine.

Amaterasu grabbed the last ingredient to the ritual, the soul itself that would inhabit the body.

She held it tenderly, cradling it into her arms as she felt its warmth radiate throughout her body comfortably. She sighed contently, enjoying the sensation, when was the last time she had felt such a strong, yet pure soul such as this one?

Never.

This was the first.

Almost mournfully, she parted with it, holding it in one hand. With the blood remaining in her hand, the wound already having closed, she quickly traced a seal onto its chest with her finger, before burning away the excess. She cradled the bodies head, and firmly, but gently pushed the soul onto the seal. At the contact, the seal began to glow brightly, and slowly but surely, the soul was absorbed into the body. The seal burning away when it was completely absorbed.

Cradling the body in her hands, she pushed her power into him, glowing a magnificent white.

And called him.

* * *

John awoke, no that wasn't correct since he couldn't fall asleep. Maybe regain consciousness or become alert once more? Either way he stirred to someone prodding him.

"_Awaken, young warrior."_ He shifted but gave the kind, gentle voice no other attention, content to his rest. He was home, where he can rest once more. He needs rest he wants rest he's not going to listen to the voice.

He felt another prod, this time a bit deeper than made him shift once more in agitation. _"Please young warrior. Awaken, you are needed once more."_

Something stirred inside him at that phrase, something deep and meaningful. When he was needed?

_I'll miss you…_

Why did that sound so familiar?

_Wake me, when…._

Was it a memory from his time in life? One that would tie him down even in death?

No.

He was not needed he was done he was not needed he was done was done donedonedone.

No more he would not go back. He was-

"_Please, awaken." _The gentle voice pleaded. _"I need you."_

…_.._

Ah….

Like a trigger, those words caused an emotion flow through his formless body. Emotions he hadn't felt in so long.

_Wake me…._

He remembered those words.

_When you need me…_

The words he spoke. Full of promise. Determination.

Hope.

To someone he cared about so long ago. Someone who has long since passed away to the test of time.

A light, piercing through the comfort of his rest. So bright, like the sun. Yet so cold against him.

Memories. Of war. Of fire. Of death. Whirled through his mind.

Of peace. A short respite compared to the maelstrom of horrors.

The light, while so tantalizing, he knew what he would receive in return for reaching for it.

More pain…

More suffering…

More death….

It would be enough to make any man buckle. To cause them to lose their mind. To rage against the inevitable.

But for a man such as him, who was made to weather the storm.

_I have defied gods and demons._

Made to accept the trials and tribulations in front of him and keep moving forward.

_I am your shield…. I am your sword._

For a man like that, the answer was simple.

John reached for the light, uttering a simple word from his lips.

"Acknowledged."

For he was needed once more.

And no matter where he was. No matter what he was doing.

No matter what he became in the end.

He would always answer the call.

For not even death would stop him.

After all. Spartans Never Die.

_They just go Missing in Action._

* * *

The body began to form in front of their eyes. The once featureless surface began to melt and mold itself. The body expanded and enlarged, becoming taller and its muscles enlarging to fit its frame, finishing off with a tone, but powerful, physique. Brown hair grew from its scalp, worn short. The face took form, becoming that of a youthful young man, with a firm mouth, a strong jaw, and a straight nose, several freckles dotting his face lightly.

Amaterasu watched as his eyelids fluttered, before pale, blue eyes revealed themselves to her, and she smiled.

For he was finally awake.

* * *

John blinked. Then blinked again.

He took in a deep breath, feeling his lungs expand outwards, idly realizing how hot his chest felt. Then he released it, feeling them deflate.

He glanced at his arms, and instead of finding wrinkled and scar ridden skin, it was smooth and unblemished. Examining himself further proved that the rest of him was the same. No battle scars, no augmentation scars, no burns, no signs of aging.

Then he noticed the woman holding him tenderly, a hand pressed against his sternum as another supported his back.

He blinked again, taking in the _beautiful_ woman's features. Utterly perfect, yet divine. With her flowing silver hair, and her pair of purple eyes that looked at him softly. Full lips curved into a slight smile, her pale skin enhancing her otherworldly features even further. His eyes went down her pale neck into her flowing red and white robes. It was only then he finally noticed the slight draft in the room.

He examined the rest of his body.

His naked body.

Oh.

As if to respond to his state of undress, a glow covered his body, and a green robe appeared on his body, long, flowing trousers appearing on his legs.

John just stared at the impossible event that occurred before his eyes.

'_Convenient.'_

"Aw." His eyes shot to the scantily clad woman as she made the displeased sound, he almost raised an eyebrow at her clothing design. Especially with that fan covering her face.

As if noticing his stare, she smiled at him teasingly, the slit of her clothing at her shoulder fell further down.

He just blinked once more, a little nonplussed. What was she doing?

"Welcome back warrior." The silky-smooth voice asked, and John had to suppress a shiver at hearing it. It was a voice he could listen to all day, and that was unnatural, putting him on edge than easing him. "How do you feel?"

He flexed his arms and legs, feeling them tense and loosen at his command. "Functional." His voice was plain, he was in an unknown location with unknown people.

'_And beings…'_ He noted, seeing the two huge red and blue creatures with bulging muscles and sneering faces.

"That's good. Do you remember anything before you arrived here?"

John furrowed his brows at the question, opening his mouth to remember, only for it to close with an audible click.

Feelings of pain and isolation hit him like a truck as he remembered.

He had died. Just another body on the battlefield, thrown away as another discarded tool by those he protected.

He was dead.

"I…. "He looked at the woman, a heaviness in his chest that weighed him down. "….. I _died_." Disbelief colored his words before he could attempt to hide it.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, you did die. Where do you think you are now?"

John thought about it. He wasn't a religious man by any means, but by the look of things, he would guess he was in…...

He shrugged. "Hell." There was no way a person like him would go to heaven, he had too much blood on his hands. If he could remember correctly, it was stated that killing was a terrible sin.

And if that was the case, he had sinned a lot.

At her disbelieving look, he frowned. "… On the way then?" He tried, watching as her frown became deeper.

Not that he could be blamed, as he was beginning those two things sitting back must be demons, waiting to drag him down to repent for eternity for his actions. It made sense when you thought about it, he supposed. He found himself surprisingly calm, almost accepting of the situation, if that was the case.

He had dug his own grave, time to lie in it.

The woman stared at him for a few moments, before her brows furrowed and her cheeks puffed out.

John just stared as she _pouted _at him.

"No baka human. You aren't in hell. How could you think such a thing?" He frowned, human? Baka? Then he paused…. Did she just call him an idiot?

Giggling brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up towards the fan woman, her hand covering her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"Fufufufu~. This one is so serious, it's actually a little cute." She said, her voice becoming teasing near the end. Even with the fan covering her face, he felt her eyes stare at him intensely, enough that his skin pricked, and his hair rose.

The woman holding him tightened her grip on his body in response to the woman's teasing. One look up at her showed the woman holding him had a firm frown on her lips, face tight.

"That's enough Uzume, you're only allowed here as an observer, nothing more."

The fan woman, Uzume, just continued to smile, but said nothing else.

"**If the boy truly believes himself to be one full of evil..."** The blue demon rumbled from his seat, his angry eyes staring him down. **"Then he should pay penance and repent for his misdeeds."**

'_At least the demon thing is making sense…'_

"**I see nii-san."** The red one said, bringing a three fingered hand to its chin. **"Then perhaps he could pay penance by being lashed for every life he had taken?"**

He frowned; a little harsh, but fair.

The blue one looked back at its brother. **"No, I wouldn't imagine a warrior of his stature being content with such a punishment. Perhaps amputating each of his limbs while awake would suffice?"**

John felt his mind go a little blank.

What?

The red one shook his head. **"No, he is a warrior as you said nii-san, he might take that as an insult, as limbs are an extension of oneself. Perhaps committing seppuku for every life he's taken would be the most honorable way for him."**

Seppuku? Wasn't that splitting the belly open with a knife or something?

…That would kill him.

No. Hell no. What a terrible idea.

Could he even die again?

He wasn't willing to risk it.

The blue one nodded thoughtfully. **"I was going to suggest waist-cutting next, but that makes the most sense for a warrior such as him."** It stared at him. **"Would you like to use my tanto for this honorable act? Or do you wish to use another's?"** It asked him.

Eh?

John stared blankly.

They were serious, he realized distantly.

"…"

These things were crazy. What the hell was wrong with them? Why would he voluntarily commit suicide? These guys should commit suicide themselves for being so stupid and insane…

Which begs the bigger question.

Why the hell was he even here?

John gave the woman next to him a cautious look when she started to shake, and quickly caught himself when she let him go, glaring at the demons.

"That's enough!" All poise gone; she stomped her foot irritably. "No dismemberment, no belly slitting! We're getting off track here!" She scowled at them. "Besides, we don't have a place for those acts to happen without getting the tatami mats dirty…." She muttered.

John could slowly feel something drain from inside of him as he watched the majestic woman pout and whine like some child.

Can he go back? He was beginning to believe he'd rather get blown apart again then stay and listen to this nonsense.

"**Fujoukan perhaps then?"** the blue one tried once more.

She stamped her foot again. "No! Definitely not!"

John stood up, dusting off his robes as he ignored their squabbling. He stayed silent, content to let them fight it out between each other.

He looked to his side when he felt someone tug on his pants, raising an eyebrow when he was greeted by a little blonde girl with yellow eyes and a busty raven-haired woman with green eyes. Interestingly enough, both had fox ears on their heads and bushy tails protruding from their backsides that matched their hair color, except they were finished off with white tips.

He almost sighed. More weirdos. Great.

"Can I help you?"

The blonde girl raised to him a small package wrapped in cloth. "Here!" she said brightly.

John gave it a questioning look before he took it and unwrapped it, feeling his eyebrows go up when he saw what was in it.

He was surprised. "What is…?"

Food. Three little sticky, red, rice balls, almost as big as his fist, laid inside the cloth.

The busty fox woman let out a small giggle at his befuddled look, ears perking up and tail waggling. "Inari-chan and I made them for you, in an effort for you to get better and to apologize for our small blunder beforehand."

"…. What happened?"

The kid, Inari, looked down in embarrassment, her fox ears flattening against her head. "I- err-…" She took a deep breath. "I dropped your soul by mistake! I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply at him.

"…." This kid did _what?_

Now that he thought about it, he _was_ in immense agony at one point when he was in that deathlike state.

All because some kid was clumsy enough to drop his soul.

As if sensing his displeasure, the older lady quickly jumped in, pleading on Inari's behalf. "Warrior-dono, please don't be angry with her, it was an honest mistake that she wished to repent for."

"Umu!" the little brat nodded her head eagerly in agreement. "We even made you tasty sweet and sticky ohagi! We made them from my rice stash personally blessed by me!" The little tyke puffed out her chest in pride at her accomplishment.

"….. Right…." John wasn't impressed though. Three measly rice balls for dropping and hurting something as fragile as a soul, not really that good of a trade if you asked him.

He shrugged, not wanting to cause a scene by refusing the gift at least. "Thanks."

He was about to wrap it up before he noticed the two fox women staring at him intensely, their tails swishing and twitching in anticipation behind them.

"…. What?" The stares were beginning to unnerve him.

"Aren't you gonna eat them now?" The busty one asked, voice hushed. The child next to her nodded fervently in agreement.

"Hm! It's not everyday a mere mortal gets a gift from the Great Goddess' Inari and Ukanomitama! You should savor it here and now! Show some respect at least!" Inari said haughtily, crossing her arms with a small 'hmph'.

John felt his eye twitch a bit. Show some _respect?_

This brat.

He breathed in, then out, cooling his mounting temper. If he was able to deduce from this conversation, it seemed, if they were telling the truth, he was revived by gods of some Japanese mythology or whatever. As if he wasn't confused enough during the last half of his life, fighting wars he had no idea behind the reasoning of, now he had to deal with deities and spirits, things that _shouldn't _logically exist.

The woman behind him, most likely a goddess, and the demons bickering with her reminded him of his current situation.

Yet here they were.

What was his life? Or was it death now?

Not trying to cause a fuss with the supposed 'goddess'', he picked up a rice ball and bit into it, chewing dully.

It wasn't anything spe-.

His eyes widened slightly as the flavor settled into his tongue.

It was sweet, yet not overbearingly so, gentle enough to satisfy his palate, and causing a ripple of warmth to flow through his body. Wrapping his body in a small cocoon of comfort.

He stared at the rice ball, before taking another, tentative, bite. The flavor grew even richer. For some reason, he got the feeling that it was created with great resolve and another emotion he couldn't quite figure out. Whatever it was, it caused him to shiver.

It reminded him of a home he had long forgotten and filled him with a peace he never got to experience.

All from a single ball of sticky, sweet, rice.

He looked at the fox women, who smiled at him, clearly enjoying his content expression he must've been making at consuming their food.

John swallowed. "This is…. Very good…" He finished off the rice ball, grabbing the other still in the cloth.

Ukanomitama smiled at him tenderly. "It pleases us immensely you find it so Warrior-dono, we don't get to make such food often, so we put much effort in it."

Inari grinned widely, waving her hands excitedly. "I had the idea to make it ohagi! Now that you've eaten it, you're now protected from evil spirits and bad happenings!"

He chewed, savoring the taste and feelings it made him feel. So, it was an edible charm of some kind? He wasn't too well versed in ancient Japanese folklore, but he feels like he covered it back in the classes he had in Reach. Most likely another history lesson depicting another well thought out battle strategy.

Either way… "Thank you very much." His tone was more polite, the feelings implanted in him from the food putting him in a better mood.

Ukanomitama spoke up. "Warrior-dono-."

"John." He told her his name. As thanks.

"Pardon?"

"It's my name. John." He bit into the ohagi again.

She nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. She was a very attractive woman, he realized. Then again, he would imagine that in order to be a goddess that would be a prerequisite.

"John-dono," She tried his name, a curious look on her face. "I…. was wondering if you feel better now."

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed your soul was quite weary and producing a new body to hold it leaves it in quite an exhausted state. I'm actually a little surprised you were able to find the strength to get up on your feet at all."

John raised an eyebrow, doing a quick mental self-diagnostic of himself, and to his surprise, he realized that he really must've been exhausted. His legs were slightly shaking, a soreness going through his body, his heartbeat was thudding irregularly in his ears, like he just went a couple of rounds with a Jiralhanae chieftain. What was more interesting though, was just how quickly the soreness and exhaustion was fading, replacing it with a revitalization he had never felt ever in his life, making him feel stronger as seconds passed.

"I'm used to it I suppose, but I do feel much better now, oddly enough."

"Ooh ooh!" Inari cried, ears twitching excitedly. "That's because food made by the gods nourishes the soul as well as the body! And because the rice the ohagi was made was blessed by me personally, its extra nutritious and extra good!"

"Really?" She nodded rapidly, hair splaying around her at her sudden movements. "Well… thank you then." He really was grateful. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was starting to feel guilty at wanting to punt the girl far away from him not even five minutes ago. She really must've felt guilty for hurting him to go so far for his health both physically and spiritually.

Let it be said he quietly appreciated such courtesies.

"Ow ow ow!" his attention was taken by the pained cry, taking another bite of the ball of rice -_ohagi right? - _to see that the silver haired woman had left his side, and was instead assaulting another woman who had black hair with streaks of silver in it, pulling on it as she shook her.

"You always got something smart to say, don't you?!" The woman said with a sneer.

"Gah! Why are you so violent with me?! You're not like this with Susanoo!"

"Maybe because he's not an idiot who kills other goddess' when their supposed to represent their sister at a feast! Sound familiar?!"

The woman gaped, dumbfounded. "Seriously? You're still holding that over me? She was disgusting! She pulled the food from her rectum, nose, and mouth! It was so disgusting that she had to die!" She cried out as instead of placating the woman, it served to infuriate her more. "Stop! Please! Besides, Susanoo was even worse! Didn't he get mad when he lost a bet and burned down your rice fields and kill your beloved attendant?!"

A burly man next to them, who had black hair tied into a top-knot and a long goatee, dressed in a black robe, rolled his eyes. He must've been Susanoo. "Don't get me involved in your idiocy Tsukuyomi, you angered her, so deal with the consequences and let's move on. The warrior otou-sama retrieved almost looks like he wishes he was dead again. Perhaps to get away from this circus act."

John just folded the cloth, finished with his meal and feeling a lot better, before giving it back to Inari, who smiled and thanked him. Like Susanoo, he also wanted no part of the insanity going on in the chamber.

"He's quite right. This farce has gone far enough. Amaterasu, unhand Tsukuyomi right now. We have business with this warrior, this 'Master Chief' of the Timeless One's realm." A lanky, older man boomed, his wild man of black hair framing his face, his beard covering the other half of it.

At the order, Amaterasu got off the woman, Tsukuyomi, immediately, bowing to the man. "My humblest apologies otou-sama, it was unseemly of me to act this way, in front of the warrior none the less." She really sounded regretful of her actions, while Tsukuyomi massaged her scalp, a pained expression on her face.

John felt Inari tug his sleeve. "I thought your name was John?"

He nodded at her. "It was." He wasn't sure when was the last time someone got close enough to call him that though, as most were dead by the time he died.

He supposed the only reason why he gave those two his name was out of gratitude, also the fact that he was dead. No point in hiding it if it didn't hold the same weight of secrecy here.

The older man nodded at Amaterasu. "You will be dealt with later, you've already blundered this event enough, so I will be conducting business with him myself." He raised his hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "No more out of you, be silent, or you will be removed from this session."

John eyed the man as Amaterasu bowed submissively towards him, mumbling apologies under her breath.

For such a lanky man, he seemed to command respect from the rest of the unruly gods, able to silence and humble them with only a simple command. He also glanced at the woman by his side who had yet to say anything, who stared at him back unflinchingly, her face cold, eyes calculating.

Those two must've been the ones in charge here.

The man turned his eyes towards him, and he felt himself stand up straighter, the hidden wisdom and shadows in those black eyes making him tense.

He idly noticed Uzume giggling at his stiffness but ignored it. He didn't need to focus on her right now.

"I apologize for my unruly daughter wasting your time. Now then," the man declared, voice demanding his attention. "I am Izanagi." He gestured to the woman next to him. "This is my sister, Izanami. We are the deities of life and death. Do you have an idea why we called you before us?"

The gods of life and death. John exhaled, realizing how careful he would need to be here now, for it was no longer the time for his usual bullheadedness, as others would put it.

"I have an idea," His tone was polite and respectful, the same tone he used for his commanding officers. "But I do not want to seem presumptuous if I'm wrong though."

Izanagi waved it off, an intrigued look in his face. "I will think none of the sort. The only way for me to think so would be if you truly believed me to so petty."

John nodded. He took another breath, steadying his nerves.

"You need my help."

He saw a few eyebrows go up at his blunt declaration, but paid them no mind, watching as the god of life mulled over his words.

"You…" Izanagi murmured, eyeing him like a hawk. "Do not mince words. Do you?"

Seems like he guessed correctly.

He jerked his head negatively. "If I did, we would be here longer. We don't have quite have that type of time on our hands. Do we?"

The god stroked his beard, giving him a rather appraising look. "No. No we do not." He agreed. "Seems like we have our work cut out for us if you're that sharp to catch on so quickly." He nodded to himself. "Yes, yes. Now then 'Master Chief', what do you wish to know about the situation?"

He took a moment, hundreds of questions flowing through his mind as he filtered which ones he should ask.

Why him?

What was happening?

When did the issue occur?

How can he fix it?

In the end, only one question found itself to the front of his mind.

"Why can't you handle it?" He asked, accusations completely absent from his tone, he was simply curious. These were gods and goddess' after all, couldn't they simply fix things with their miracles or magic powers and that's that? Why did they need him?

Going on how many of the deities stiffened though, they didn't take the question well, perhaps even insultingly.

"Hohohoho~."

One though, a heavyset woman, who wore expensive silk clothes and some sort of effigy on her head, sitting alongside six other men of similar physique and stature, chuckled loudly, a wide grin on her face.

"Brave one, aren't you?" She asked him when he regarded her. "Or maybe you're just feeling lucky?"

John frowned at the woman, before his attention was taken back to Izanagi when he coughed loudly.

"He meant no offense." He placated the others. "He's right to be curious. After all, we did call him here." The god of life sighed, seemingly sagging in his seat. "Truth is, we're not strong enough to interfere and make any major changes any longer, not like we used to."

The dead soldier felt his eyebrows furrow in consternation. Not strong enough?

"Why is that?"

"Outside interference, as beings not of our realm had caused mayhem and destruction when they consumed fruit from a cursed tree. They spread death like a disease for generations as a consequence from their actions." The god sighed, his hand coming up to stroke his long beard. "Luckily, their children and them didn't see eye to eye, and defeated them before we needed to get involved. Unfortunately for us, that caused one of them to rise to godlike worship by accident by our creations. We were so busy sealing off our realm from further intruders that by the time we focused back onto our world, they had moved on. Killing each other with their newfound abilities granted from that accursed intruder, and us long forgotten in the memory of our subjects."

He rubbed his eyes. "Us gods are only as powerful as we are worshipped. The more we are worshipped, the more power we gain and are able to use that power to influence our realm personally. At the moment, where we are now, all we could currently observe the state of it."

Izanagi stared at him, his black, void-like gaze piercing him. "It's currently in a constant cycle of hatred and misery, and with your help warrior, we believe this cycle may come to an end. Bringing peace."

John felt befuddled. Him? Bring peace? All he ever caused was meaningless deaths and an encouragement to the cycle of death in destruction in his world. Any life he saved quickly slipped through his fingers. How could he bring peace to a world inflicted with the same hunger for violence?

"How?" He croaked weakly, he was a being made for war, not one who made peace. "I wasn't able to do it in my world. How can I do that here?"

Izanagi stared him down, face firm. "Soon, in our world, someone special will be born to bring balance in the world. The Child of Prophecy. Though we fear, now that our powers are weak, that the same outside influences we tried to seal our realm away from may finally find its way back." He got to his knees, and bowed deeply to him, prostrating himself. Many of the gods gasped at the humility being show to a mere human.

"Please." The god begged the man. "Protect this child, for I fear that they are our only hope in saving our world."

What other questions he may have had in his mind disappeared with that action.

John swallowed. His disbelief of the situation rising to new heights. Him? Protect someone?

Unbidden, an image floated in his mind.

_A blue woman. A smart witted companion. Someone who cared for him. Someone he was supposed to protect. _

_Who died for him, only to come back as his enemy._

_Who he killed, in the end. With his own hands._

"…" He remained silent, his jaw working, but unable to say the words.

Unable to put himself through that pain again.

Once upon a time he was a protector. The light in the darkness. A hope for the hopeless.

In the end though, what he truly was came out into the light.

He was a fighter. A murder without remorse. A destroyer.

A Demon.

Was he willing to put away a chance for a peaceful afterlife, for more suffering? More pain?

He closed his eyes, the faces of those he failed flowing through his mind. Of those he killed. Of those he left behind.

Was he willing to put himself through that hell again? For the possibility of peace?

"_You have been called upon to serve."_

In the end, for the man known as the Master Chief, or John, there was only one answer.

No matter how much it hurt him. No matter the suffering he went through to make things right.

He was needed to fight. To protect once more.

To the man who was able to throw away his humanity once for the greater good.

Allowing himself to become more machine than man in the end.

John, with a small, shuddering breath, answered.

"I accept."

* * *

_And thus. Another stone to the monument of sins of a broken man._

_Somewhere else, a timeless chorus, voices joining together, singing victory everlasting._

_The gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside; corpses shift and move…._

_For their fates are now one, existing together…._

_Two corpses…._

_In one grave…._


End file.
